A medieval romance
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! GOENJI X OC ! This is a special fic for my close friend Angel Starling, aka Princess of Flames. It's written in medieval time and I really did my best! I hope you all like it, especially you, Angel-chan! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


**A one-shot, dedicated to another good friend of mine, Angel Starling, aka Princess of Flames**

Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I wanna thank another friend of mine for always being there for me. Angel always worries about me and is really sweet! And of course, she shares my crush on Goenji. Angel-chan, this one's for you! Hope you like it! xoxo Mamera-chan

**A/N: **Angel-chan, I'm soooooooo sorry if I made you a bit OOC. You're way sweeter than your usual personality and totally not tomboyish. Please forgive me, it's for the sake of the story.

**A medieval romance**

Normal P.O.V.

It was the year 1000 and we sat in the middle of the Middle Ages. The nobility and pageants were strictly separated and lived different lifestyles. Catherburgh, a wealthy town in the region what later would be Japan, was ruled by a strict, but prosperous king, together with his beautiful daughter Angel. Her mother died during an attack from a hostile village. Since then, her father was very overprotective about her. It was a peaceful day in the big village and Starling Angel was in her room, letting her hair get brushed by a maid, who was also her best friend.

''Mamera-san, I wanna go out today.'' Angel said to her.

Ayasumi Mamera, Angel's maid and best friend, smiled.

''I can take you out to the town market.'' She said.

Angels smiled bright.

''I would love too,'' Then, her smile disappeared. ''Only I don't think that daddy will let me go.''

Mamera sighed.

''The king is a strict man. But he really loves you, Angel-sama.'' She replied.

Angel smiled.

''I know, I know.'' She said.

''You should just ask.'' Mamera replied.

''I will.'' Angel said.

Then, she stood up and looked in the mirror.

''Wait!'' Mamera exclaimed. She fetched a white rose from the desk of the medieval princess and placed it into Angel's hair.

''Done! You look stunning.'' Mamera praised her best friend.

Angel wore a long, dark blue royal gown with gold accents along the edges. The pretty fourteen-year-old with black, knee-length hair with bang, and bluish black eyes smiled by seeing her appearance.

''Thanks you, Mamera-san.'' She said.

Mamera blushed.

''It's nothing.'' She replied.

''Let's go to the throne room.'' Angel suggested to her best friend.

Mamera nodded and followed her master towards the throne room of the giant castle Angel lived in. In front of the throne room, there stood two guards, armored.

''Good day, Starling-sama.'' They greeted Angel, while they let her through.

Angel and Mamera walked into the big, royal room.

''Good day, daddy.'' Angel said to her father.

''Angel, my butterfly. How can I help you?'' Her father replied.

''Well, ehmm… I wanna go out today.'' Angel said soft.

Her father narrowed his eyes.

''I can't allow that.'' He said.

''But why?'' Angel shouted.

''Because you're precious to me. It's dangerous outside! How many times did I already told you not ask to leave this castle.'' Her father replied.

''Dad, I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!'' Angel shouted.

''My answer is no. End of discussion.'' Her father said.

''Not fair!'' Angel shouted.

Then, she turned around and ran out of the throne room. Mamera made a deep bow towards the king and then quickly followed her.

''Angel-sama! Stop running!'' Mamera shouted, while she held up the skirt of her maid uniform.

Angel stopped running and Mamera catched up with her.

''I hate it when my father acts like this. I don't want to be locked up here! I want to go outside.'' She said.

''The only time you're allowed to go outside is when you must accompany your father when he's about to judge a sinful person.'' Mamera replied.

''I know that.'' Angel said.

At that point, Angel saw a guard hurrying towards her and Mamera.

''Starling-sama, the king has asked for your presence by a judgment.'' The guard announced.

Angel looked happy at Mamera.

''I can go outside!'' She said.

Mamera smiled.

''I'll be on my way.'' Angel replied to the guard and she walked towards the horse stables.

She needed to go to the town square, along with her dad and many soldiers to protect them. There, she would take place on a royal throne and watch the wooden stage in front of her, where the sinful person would be judged.

''Are you coming too, Mamera-san?'' Angel asked her maid.

Mamera nodded.

''Of course. I'm obliged to. But even if I wasn't, I would come for you, Angel-sama.'' She replied.

Angel smiled. She climbed on the back of her white mare, Lady, while Mamera climbed on the back of her own black stallion, Dusty. Her father say already on his big, brown stallion, called Brave.

''Let's go.'' He announced to the guards.

Angel drove her horse to the spot next to her father and Mamera rode next to Angel. Around them were many guards. After a short ride, from about ten minutes, they reached the town square. Many people already gathered around the now still empty stage.

''Announcing! King Allistar and princess Angel have arrived!'' An announcer shouted.

A few guards blew the trumpet and the normal folk bowed deep. Angel stepped off her horse and walked towards the two thrones. She took place in one of them and Mamera stood right beside her. Her father took place in the throne next to Angel.

''Let the judgment begin!'' He shouted.

The normal folk started to yell and shout.

''Let the suspect enter the wooden stage!'' An announcer shouted.

Two strong guards held on to the arms of a platinum blond boy, when they brought him up the stage. The boy tried to break free, but the guards were too strong for him. The boy was obviously angry and shot his eyes straight up to the king and Angel. Angel looked into the mesmerizing onyx eyes and felt a warm sensation in her stomach. That boy had something that made her keep looking at him. The normal folk kept shouting and went insane.

''SILENCE!'' King Allistar shouted.

Everybody immediately fell silent. The boy kept trying to break free.

''What's your name?'' King Allistar asked on a cold tone.

The platinum blond boy didn't reply and kept looking with a death glare.

''The king asked you something!'' One of the guards that held him back shouted.

He punched the boy in the stomach.

''DON'T!'' Angel shouted, before she knew it.

The king raised his eyebrows and faced his daughter.

''Please don't hurt him.'' Angel begged.

The king looked surprised.

''What's this, Angel?'' He asked.

Angel turned her glare to the ground.

''I… don't know. Just don't hurt him and continue the judgment.'' Angel whispered.

Her father looked for a moment in silence at his daughter, but did what she asked because Angel was precious to him.

''Don't hurt the boy!'' The king shouted.

The boy looked relieved somehow. He gave Angel a thankful smile, which made butterflies appear in her stomach.

''I did you a favor! Now, tell me your name in reply.'' King Allistar said.

''Goenji Shuuya…'' The boy murmured.

The king turned towards the announcer.

''Why is he a sinful person?'' He asked.

The announcer coughed and looked at the piece of yellowish paper in his hands.

''Suspect Goenji Shuuya is accused of poaching on the estate of the royal family.'' He shouted, so everybody could hear.

There were gasps heard everywhere.

''My sister is sick!'' Goenji shouted. ''I had to!''

Angel looked compassionate at the boy. Somehow, she felt sympathy and knew that he wasn't lying.

''Father… please don't hang him on the gallows.'' Angel begged her father.

Her father sighed.

''Darling, this is a serious crime. I have to.'' He said.

''No! Look at him! He's a poor pageant. His sister is sick! They probably live with the two of them. If you kill him, that poor girl is all alone.'' Angel shouted.

''That's how things go, sweetie. We can't help everybody. Some people are born for luxury, others don't.'' The king replied.

Angel narrowed her eyes.

''Daddy, It's already hard enough that I'm not allowed to go outside normally, but now it seems like you don't grant me anything.'' She said.

Her father was a bit startled by those words.

''All right, fine sweetie.'' Her father said.

Then, he faced the people again.

''Because of special circumstances, the suspect won't be killed. Instead, he will be thrown in the royal dungeons.'' The king spoke.

''The king has spoken!'' The announcer shouted.

Angel sighed relieved. At least he wasn't getting killed. Mamera glared at her best friend. She bent forward.

''Why are you so interested in the boy?'' She whispered in Angel's ear.

Angel blushed slightly.

''I-It's only because of his sister.'' She replied.

Mamera giggled.

''But of course, Angel-sama.'' She said.

Angel didn't react further to the subject. After a while, it was time to go back to the castle. Angel saw Goenji getting dragged into a wooden wagon with bars. The wagon was attached at two horses, who pulled it forward. After Angel and Mamera climbed onto their horses, the whole group headed back towards the castle. Angel kept staring at the wooden wagon, until they reached the royal stables. She gave Lady over to a groomsman, while Mamera took care of Dusty herself. Angel already left the horse stables and headed towards her room. She sighed and took place on the chair in front of her mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy, Goenji.

''Why?'' Angel whispered to herself.

She had to find that out.

**-Time skip. Right after dinner-**

Angel's P.O.V.

''I had enough, daddy.'' I said to my father, when I shove my plate away from me.

''Aren't you feeling well?'' My father asked me.

I had made a plan up in my head and was working it out.

''Yes… I guess I'm just tired.'' I replied.

''Shall I tell the maids to prepare a bath for you?'' My father asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, no. That's not necessary.'' I said.

My father smiled.

''Can I take my plate up to my room?'' I asked my father. ''Maybe I'll get more hungry later.''

My father nodded.

''Of course, my darling.'' He replied.

I took my plate, which was still half full with some lamb, mashed potatoes and vegetables, grown by the best growers of the court. I also took my goblet of water with me. I left the dining room, but instead of heading towards my room, I turned right and walked towards the staircase that led to the dungeons. Two guards were protecting the area.

''My father gave me permission.'' I lied to them.

The guards moved and I walked inside. The doors closed behind me and I was all left alone.

Goenji's P.O.V.

The torches on the wall illuminated the room faintly. I sat on the ground of my steel prison cell. My thoughts were with my little sister Yuuka, who was really sick right now. Food could save her life and I'm willing to give my life to save hers. I didn't regret that I poached. On my mind was also something different. The girl next to the king. Her bluish-black eyes kept wandering around in his head. They looked so compassionate, yet so mesmerizing. They were absolutely beautiful. Suddenly, I heard a sound of two doors closing. I looked up and saw in the saint torch light the shadow of a person.

''Who's there?'' I asked. The person stepped closer and I could clearly see a face now.

Those bluish-black eyes looked all too familiar.

''The princess?'' I asked shocked.

The girl nodded.

''Yes, it's me.'' She replied.

She went on her knees and looked at me.

''Why are you here?'' I asked a bit cold.

''Are you hungry?'' She asked me a question.

I didn't deny it. I was starving. I hadn't eaten for days. Still, I didn't reply to her. Without a word, the princess shoved a plate with vegetables, mashed potatoes and lamb underneath the bars of my cell.

''Here.'' She said with a gorgeous smile.

I could immediately attack the plate now, but I couldn't take my eyes off the princess. Her black, knee-length hair with that rose and those mesmerizing eyes made it hard to look at something else.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''My name is Starling Angel. But please call me Angel.'' The princess replied.

''You're Goenji Shuuya, right?'' She asked afterwards.

I nodded.

''Yeah…'' I said.

Angel's look turned compassionate.

''I can't understand why my father doesn't share his livestock with the poorer. I mean, we have loads and your people are starving! I really want to change it.'' She said.

I felt a warm sensation in my stomach. She was so sweet. I shook my head. What was I thinking.

''You're worrying about your sister, right?'' Angel asked me.

I looked surprised.

''How did you know?'' I asked.

''It's logical. She's all alone now, while you're stuck in this stupid prison.'' She replied.

I smiled.

''I want her to be safe. I'm even willing to give my own life if she could have a better life.'' I said.

''Don't worry. You don't have to.'' Angel said to me with a wink.

I looked shocked.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''I already took care of things. My maid is on her way towards your sister with some food, water and medicines. She's going to be fine.'' She said.

My eyes widened.

''You did this?'' I asked.

She nodded and smiled. Before I knew it, I stretched out my arms and pulled her into a hug, even though there were bars between us.

''Thanks a lot… Really…'' I said.

''It's okay.'' I heard Angel reply.

For some odd reason, she didn't pulled back. She wasn't shocked, didn't called for guards and didn't panic. Why?

''Angel… I want to thank you.'' I said.

Angel blushed.

''You really don't have to. Besides, I'm trying to get you out of here, so you can go back to your sister.'' She said.

I smiled bright.

''You're truly a sweet girl.'' I said.

I saw Angel blush heavily.

''Anyway, I have to go now. Stay strong! Everything's going to be fine.'' She said.

''Thanks, I will! Will I see you soon?'' I asked.

Angel blushed, but nodded.

''Yes.'' She replied.

Then, she left. I immediately started to eat the plate she left behind. God, I was starving.

**-Time skip. Almost nighttime-**

Mamera's P.O.V.

I just returned from the sickened sister of the judged boy. She was in a bad state, but I think she'll be better after all the food, water and medicine I gave her. I sighed. I was lucky that I was a maid at the royal court. Angel discovered me when I was little. I was sleeping in a wooden shack, not far from the castle. It was winter time and freezing. Angel found me and brought me inside. We quickly became close friends. Ever since then, I actually helped in the castle and was hired not long after that as a maid. I don't get paid. I don't want to. The only thing I want is to be around Angel as much as possible and to get food and an own room in the castle. That's all. I got all that. They even gave me a horse. I'm so grateful. Now, I was on my way towards my room. I was exhausted. I let myself fall on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**-Time skip. Three days later-**

Angel's P.O.V.

I managed to get Goenji out of the cell, by complimenting my father a lot and to make him happy. Now, he was reunited with his sister, who was no longer sick. I was so happy. Still, I missed him. In those three days that he was in his cell, I visited him a lot and we talked about so much things. I discovered that I had a lot in common with him and really developed feelings for him. But I couldn't be around him. It's a big taboo for a royal and a pageant to be together. My father would be furious. I wanted to visit him, but I knew my father wouldn't let me go.

''Honey, what's with the gloomy face?'' My father asked me at the dinner table.

We were eating breakfast.

''Nothing, father.'' I replied with a sigh.

''Come on, don't keep things behind. You can tell me everything.'' My father said.

I sighed again.

''Okay, fine. I want to go outside. But I already know you're going o say no.'' I said.

My father sighed.

''Normally, I would say that. But I think I'll let you go this time.'' He said.

My eyes widened.

''Really?'' I asked full of disbelieve.

''But only if Mamera accompanies you.'' The king said.

''Of course.'' Mamera, who was also sitting at the dinner table, replied.

I felt so happy. Right after breakfast, Mamera fetched my green coat with hoodie and knotted it around me. I pulled the hood over my head and walked towards the horse stables. I climbed on Lady's back, while Mamera took Dusty out of his stable. Together, we drove into the town.

''I can't believe my father is actually letting me go!'' I said to Mamera.

She smiled.

''I can't believe it either. I'm so happy for you.'' She replied.

Soon, we reached the town.

''Where does Goenji live?'' I asked Mamera.

Mamera pointed at some old sheds at the edge of the town.

''In one of those.'' She replied.

We stepped off our horses and walked the last bit with the horses by the bridle. We stopped in front of a small shed with a wooden door. Mamera knocked on it. A girl with mid-back, brown hair and big, brown eyes opened the door. Her face lit up when she was Mamera.

''It's you again!'' She said with a sweet voice.

''Hello Yuuka, how are you doing?'' Mamera asked.

''Great! Come on in!'' She said.

Mamera and I tied the bridles around a wooden fence and entered the shed. There, I saw Goenji. His eyes widened when he saw me.

''A-Angel-sama?'' He asked shocked.

''Shuuya-kun.'' I said with a smile.

He allowed me to call him by his first name.

''Angel-sama?'' Yuuka asked suspicious.

Then, her eyes widened. She turned towards me.

''No way… Are you… the princess?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

I nodded and smiled. Yuuka immediately made a deep bow in front of me.

''It's an honor to have you in our humble shed.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Don't be so formal! Call me Angel!'' I said.

Yuuka smiled.

''I see the medication worked?'' I asked her.

Yuuka nodded happily.

''Thank you so much for that again. Otherwise, I already would be…'' Her voice trailed off.

I patted her head.

''Don't think about that. You're here and healthy.'' I said.

Yuuka smiled again.

''That's true.'' She said.

''Come Yuuka, shall we go towards the market? I'll buy you some apples. You can sit on Dusty's back again.'' Mamera said to Yuuka.

Yuuka's face lit up.

''Yes! I would love to!'' She exclaimed.

She turned towards her big brother.

''Onii-chan, can I go?'' She asked with puppy eyes.

Goenji laughed.

''All right. But you must listen very well to what Mamera says!'' He said.

''Deal!'' Yuuka said.

Then, Mamera and Yuuka left the shed and me and Goenji were all alone.

''So…'' I said, not knowing what to say.

''Thanks for the medications again. Yuuka looks so happy and healthy now.'' Goenji said to me.

''It's nothing, Shuuya-kun.'' I replied.

''Now I have to thank you for something again.'' Goenji said.

''No, you really don't have to. I'm glad I could help with something.'' I said with a blush on my cheeks.

I felt that warm sensation in my stomach again. It happened every time I was around him.

''Shuuya?'' I softly asked.

''Yes?'' He replied.

''Shall we make a ride through the woods?'' I asked.

''I don't have a horse.'' Goenji said.

''We can both sit on the back of my horse.'' I said with a smile.

Goenji blushed a bit.

''I-I would like that.'' He said.

''Fine, let's go then.'' I said.

We both walked outside and Goenji climbed on the back of Lady. Then, he pulled me up and dragged me in front of him. He took the bridles in his hands, so his arms were constantly connected with my waist, because he sat after me. I blushed heavily.

''Off to the woods!'' He said, while he forced Lady into a gallop.

Goenji's P.O.V.

When we reached the woods, I made Lady stop and walk into a slow and normal pace.

''These woods are beautiful from close by! I normally look at them from my window in my room. I've never been outside for this long since a long time.'' Angel said.

I smiled and pulled her a little bit closer against my body. I hoped she wouldn't notice. The truth was, since the day that she brought me food in my cell, I really developed feelings for her. Only, I knew I had no change. I was a poor pageant and she was a wealthy princess. We simply couldn't be together. We reached a lake and I made Lady stop.

''Why do we stop?'' Angel asked me.

''I want to show you something.'' I replied.

I jumped off Lady's back and helped Angel to the ground.

''Come closer.'' I said, while I beckoned Angel to come to the edge of the lake side.

''Okay…'' She replied unsure.

''See that?'' I asked her, while I pointed towards the middle of the lake.

''What?'' Angel asked me, while she bend a little forward.

I chuckled and pushed her softly against her back. Angel lost her balance and fell forward into the lake.

''Shuuya-kun! When I'm out of this lake, you'll be dead meat!'' She shouted, half laughing when she came up again.

I took a few steps back, then ran forwards and jumped into the lake.

''KYAA!'' Angel shouted, when a wave of water rolled over her.

I came up again and looked her into the eyes.

''Now we're both in the lake.'' I said.

Angel giggled and tried to push me underwater.

''I'm so going to punish you for this!'' She shouted.

I laughed and grabbed her wrists. I pulled her closer against my body and stared into her beautiful bluish-black eyes.

''Angel…'' I whispered.

''Yes?'' She asked.

Our faces were just a few inches away from each other.

''There's something you need to know.'' I said.

I slowly laid my forehead against hers.

''What's it?'' Angel whispered back.

I softly pressed my lips against hers and they felt surprisingly soft. I licked her lower lip and asked for entrance and surprisingly, she kissed me back and opened her mouth. After a couple minutes, with a long French kiss, we both pulled back and gasped for air.

''I think I know what you were going to say.'' Angel said with a blush, but also with a smile.

''Angel, I love you. Please stay with me forever.'' I told her.

Angel blushed and she pulled me into a tight embrace. We still were in the water and she felt a bit cold.

''Of course I'll stay with you. I love you too! I'll never let you go!'' She replied.

At that point, I felt myself the happiest person on the entire world. I finally got what my heart most desired for.

**-HUUUUUUUUUGEEEEEE timeskip. Five years later.-**

Normal P.O.V.

Angel walked hand in hand with Goenji. They just got married and now, it was time to celebrate. There with people with wine goblets everywhere and the local people played the flute, the violin and a lot more music was heard.

''I feel the happiest girl in the world!'' She said to her husband.

''You're now Goenji Angel, you know that?'' Goenji replied to her with a wink.

Angel kissed her husband passionately.

''And I love it.'' She said.

''Congratulations you two!'' Mamera said, when she walked towards her best friend and her new husband.

''I want to marry too when I'm nineteen years old.'' Yuuka said, who was also there.

She was eleven years old now.

''Soon, Yuuka. Soon.'' Mamera said laughing to her.

''So Mamera, when are you getting married? You're nineteen too, now.'' Angel said teasingly to Mamera.

She blushed heavily.

''I-I don't want to, yet.'' She replied.

Everybody laughed. Angel stared into the eyes of the love of her life. These five years have been the most beautiful years of her life. And this day, she would remember for eternity. Goenji cupped his hands around Angel's face.

''I'll be by your side, forever. No matter what it takes.'' He said.

''Shuuya…'' Angel whispered.

Then, they both leaned forward and gave each other the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

**-The end!-**

Angel-chan, I hope you liked it! I really wanted to write a fic for you, because you're special to me too! And I just thought about it to make it medieval. Did you like it? I hope so. For the others, please don't flame. It's just a present for Angel-chan, so please don't be mean, okay? And for my beloved friends on FanFiction: Wait to see if you're next. ;) Bye! xoxo Mamera-chan!


End file.
